


“Tragical romance and all?”

by NotTheProtagonist



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, about a Very Important scene, short kinda fluffy, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheProtagonist/pseuds/NotTheProtagonist
Summary: Some thoughts during the last scene of Season 2.





	“Tragical romance and all?”

“Tragical romance and all?”

Anne looked up at him curiously. Of all the aspects of Miss Stacy's teachings, he had fixated on that. She knew perfectly well why – there was hardly any point denying it any longer, not when so many of her friends had made comments about it. 

He liked her.

He could have mentioned Miss Stacy's brazen attitude to those who doubted her.  
He could have said she'd raise a class of pupils who'd defend her as willingly as they did for Stacy.

She could imagine a romance with Gilbert Blythe rather easily. Since his return from his exotic travels, he wasn't shy around her. She'd found him watching her, and instead of casting his eyes elsewhere and flushing at being caught, he had held her eyes defiantly. That encounter alone had been enough to keep both awake at night.

She wondered if his heart leapt a little when they argued about pointless topics until they were red in the face or the conversation strayed too far from appropriate for 'just friends'. She hoped they were equal in that regard.

“Remains to be seen.” She replied, tipping her head slightly.  
He had practically dared her to say it. To her surprise, he nodded in understanding, a small, knowing smile settling on his lips.

They were too young now, but in the future, when both had achieved their ambitions, perhaps there would be a tragical romance to pursue.  
Perhaps they'd collide like they had so many times, but instead of departing and thwarting destiny once more, they'd twist like two infinite lengths of thread, spinning faster and faster.  
Perhaps, they hoped, there would be no need for tragedy, but maybe, there would be just a little delicious drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some responses on my last fic way faster than I expected, so thanks!


End file.
